


Chasing Butterflies

by demizorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, this is just a collection of cute ideas sdkgddhgdhkfj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demizorua/pseuds/demizorua
Summary: A collection of SaiGonta ficlets/drabbles!





	1. Slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> love hotel continuation if it took place in reality!
> 
>  
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4Am5o4tAhA>

“Gonta scared Shuichi… Still long way to go before Gonta can be gentleman.”

_Gonta… You noticed that I was a little scared…_ Shuichi thought, feeling a lump rise in his throat at the realization. Before he could refute Gonta’s claim, the larger boy spoke again.

“You might not believe Gonta, but… Gonta not ever wanna hurt you.”

“Yeah… I know,” Shuichi murmured, walking over to Gonta. His heart plummeted once he noticed Gonta’s shoulders trembling slightly. The other boy’s nervous actions only strengthened Shuichi’s desire to comfort him. “Hey, I’m just fine, okay?” Shuichi said, giving Gonta what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Let’s keep practicing for the party.” Gonta’s eyes welled up with tears, which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand.

“Sh-Shuichi… Thank you!” Nodding to himself, Gonta stood up proudly, offering his hand to Shuichi. “Gonta be perfect companion this time. Gonta… take care of you.” As Shuichi reciprocated Gonta’s offer, he felt a genuine smile cross his face.

“Thank you, Gonta.”

_He may not look the part, but I am convinced Gonta is polite and kind. A gentleman._

0o0o0

Shuichi sighed contentedly, leaning against the far wall of the ballroom. He had been nervous about going to a party like this, but he had promised to accompany Gonta, so here he was. Luckily, it was a rather tame party, calmer and easier to handle. Plus, Gonta seemed to be enjoying himself, judging from the delighted smile on his face as he chatted excitedly with someone at a table. Relaxed, Shuichi allowed his thoughts to wander from the party, only to find his mind occupied by thoughts of a certain green-haired entomologist.

“Shuichi!” Startled out of the embarrassing train of thought, Shuichi turned to the quickly approaching Gonta, who was cupping something delicately in his hands.

“Hello, Gonta. How did your conversation go?”

“Person very nice! They tell Gonta about special dance happening soon!” Shuichi furrowed his brow confusedly. Special dance? “Um…” Gonta seemed nervous… not exactly a good sign. “They say… Gonta should give this to very special person, and then dance with them…” Gonta thrust his cupped hands forward, looking away embarrassedly. Peering into the large hands, Shuichi gasped, quickly joining Gonta in his embarrassment.

Inside lay a small bouquet of flowers attached to a small wristband adorned with translucent beads. The small collection of white carnations sat amidst a small wreath of deep green and blue ribbon, clumsily attached to the bracelet, as if done by hand.

“A… a corsage?” Shuichi said, carefully removing the object from Gonta’s gentle hands. Gonta nodded hesitantly and watched nervously as Shuichi pieced together the meaning of the gift.

“Shuichi… Shuichi is very important to Gonta…” he mumbled, fidgeting with his hands nervously. “Gonta… want to make Shuichi happy…” Finally, it clicked, and Shuichi’s face lit up with understanding, accompanied by a bright red blush.

“Gonta…” he began, glancing at the floor hesitantly, gathering enough courage to look Gonta in the eye. “Thank you,” he said, “this means a lot to me.” The two stared at each other for a moment, before they were interrupted by a voice over the loudspeaker.

“Alright, it’s time for the final dance of the evening! Everyone grab your _special someones_ and head out to the dance floor!” After a moment of feedback in which the ballroom collectively winced, the voice cut off, and people began milling about, either making their way towards the dancing area or leaving to make room for the couple’s dance.

“Shuichi?” Shuichi looked back at Gonta, who was still blushing heavily and smiled.

“Of course.”

As the two made their way to the dance floor hand in hand, the first few notes of the song faded in.

  
_Slow dance with you,_  
 _I just want to slow dance with you_  
 _I know all the other boys are tough and smooth_  
 _And I got the blues_  
 _I want to slow dance with you_  



	2. Butterfly kisses

“Shuichi!!!” Gonta exclaimed, trotting up to the detective. “Gonta is so happy you came!” Shuichi couldn’t contain the fond smile that spread across his face at his boyfriend’s excitement.

“Of course. I enjoy spending time with you, Gonta,” he said, tugging his cap over his face out of habit. Gonta’s bright smile warmed his heart- along with a familiar hotness in his cheeks. 

Settling down in the patch of grass they always met in, Gonta quickly began rambling about various bugs he’d met in the past few days. Shuichi smiled fondly, taking the hairbrush he’d brought out of his bag and running it gently through Gonta’s tangled hair. Quickly falling into the familiar routine, the clearing was soon filled with enthusiastic chatter and reserved laughter.

After finishing brushing his boyfriend’s hair, Shuichi began to carefully braid nearby flowers and clovers into the long hair, while Gonta shared stories about the caterpillars who had just started pupating this week. Even with the excitement of their lives as students of Hope’s Peak Academy, the two ultimate students were able to relax in each others company, melting away the stresses of the week.

Soon after, as the two laid together sprawled out on the grass, two butterflies flitted into the clearing above them. Gonta excitedly pointed them out, sitting up cross-legged as he watched in awe.

“Shuichi! Hairstreak butterflies! They must be early bloomers since caterpillars aren’t done pupating yet…”

“Mm…” Shuichi hummed, quietly watching the two insects fly around each other, almost as if performing an intricate dance. Gonta looked over, noticing Shuichi’s calm, relaxed expression, and found that he preferred watching the sleepy detective instead.

“…Shuichi?”

“Mhm?”

When Shuichi turned to look at Gonta, tearing his eyes off of the butterflies, he was met with wide, curious eyes staring down at him. Feeling a bit self-conscious of how relaxed he had gotten, Shuichi reached to pull his hat over his face, but before he could, Gonta leaned forward and gently pressed his forehead against Shuichi’s. The detective squeaked quietly, blushing even brighter than before, but didn’t pull away. After a moment, Gonta pulled Shuichi into a hug and laid back down, cuddling his boyfriend in the warm sun. Shuichi found he didn’t mind; even feeling more relaxed and at ease than he had before. 

“Mmm…” he hummed, starting to feel somewhat tired. Maybe it was the result of one too many all-nighters, or simply how comfortable he was, but he soon began to drift off to sleep. As he dozed off, he faintly registered the feeling of lips lightly brushing against his forehead. Gonta smiled at his boyfriend, now gently snoring curled up against his side, and he almost couldn’t believe how lucky he was, to have such a wonderful boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, there were no actual butterfly kisses in this bdskjghd. i couldn't make it fit
> 
> feel free to send ideas/requests!

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is just an excuse to write boundless fluff, tbh.
> 
> i have a few more chapters planned out, but please submit any ideas if you have them! i'd be glad to write them!


End file.
